


An Unread Message

by ds777fighter



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Angst, M/M, Monologue, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds777fighter/pseuds/ds777fighter
Summary: Tieria lets his feelings out in a voicemail to Neil.





	An Unread Message

“Hey, you’ve reached the voicemail of Neil Dylandy. I’m probably out saving the world right now, so leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”

Hello Neil. I know you probably won’t get this, but I wanted to tell you how I’ve been.

It’s been a few months since I lost you.

I’ve had a difficult time coming to terms with losing you. To make matters worse, Celestial Being disbanded after the fight. Not only did I lose you, but I lost the only family I had too… It’s not fair! I wanted you to be alive! ...I wanted you.

I remember how hopeless I felt when I found out you died. The feeling of knowing I couldn’t save you crushed me. I already thought I lost you once. I thought seeing you in that eye patch would be the hardest thing I’d ever have to see. I never knew it would get worse.

I miss you.

I - I think about you often. Not a day goes by where I’m not reminded of you. Sometimes I cry. Sometimes I can’t get the motivation to do anything. Sometimes… I wish it was me that died instead of you.

But I know everything will be okay. Every time I cry, I can feel you next to me. I hear you comforting me. I know that no matter how bad I feel, you want me to keep going and make this world a better place.

I can see past the tears, and it's shining.

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Gundam 00 week 2018. I was told to do my worst, so this is my first attempt at writing angst.


End file.
